


But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Add more Shakespeare to Ivalice? Don't mind if I do! Fran and Balthier, à la Much ado about nothing





	But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> You had me at "Fran and Balthier are basically the Beatrice and Benedick of Ivalice", dear requester. I have trouble seeing Fran in a regular dress so while I beelined for Branagh's 1993 version, I had to draw Fran in Catherine Tate's costume at first or she wouldn't look right...

 

([Alt. Catherine Tate dress for Fran](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QflNf3fzgFZtNo_SVfHxt7-Kkf5UQSmj/view?usp=sharing))


End file.
